1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of electrical devices and more specifically to an electrolytic capacitor.
2. Description of Related Art
Supercapacitors are highly optimized capacitors which have dramatically increased charge storage capability compared to conventional capacitors. Supercapacitors can recharge in a matter of seconds, compared with the hours required to recharge a standard battery. Supercapacitors may be recharged more than one million times and are not susceptible to deterioration when exposed to cold temperatures. The turnaround efficiencies of supercapacitors (the percentage of charge energy that can be recovered) are more than 90 percent, compared with typical battery turnaround efficiencies of 50 percent.
Current production methods for supercapacitors are costly and present a high level of risk to human workers. Currently, supercapacitor electrodes are fabricated for custom applications and many require high surface area materials (HSAMs), such as carbon nanotubes (CNTs). CNTs are complex to manufacture and form into a usable shape. CNT fabrication requires multi-phased production and assembly of binder-enriched slurries of active material, resistance-lowering interlayers, and current collectors. After fabrication, the supercapacitor may shed HSAM materials, causing potential health risks upon exposure.
In addition to the hazards posed by HSAM materials, the liquid electrolytes create risks, particularly in pressurized environments. The electrolytic materials may be highly toxic or corrosive.
There is an unmet need in the art for more efficiently manufactured supercapacitors which can utilize more easily stabilized electrolytes and HSAMs.
There is a further unmet need in the art for a method of manufacture of supercapacitors which reduces worker exposure to supercapacitor materials.